Sleep now, beloved
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Though she acted serious and composed, Kikyo carried a lot of pressure on her shoulders. The duties of being a sister, a soldier and protector of her home sometimes got too much. Pushing herself beyond her own limits despite the risks she faced. But InuYasha understood. InuKik, InuYashaxKikyo, *Oneshot*, Fluff, Feels, Minor angst, Seme InuYasha, mates, bonding, cute


**Hey guys, I don't know how many stories I will be writing today as I will be celebrating my birthday**

 **But I will try to give you guys some good works**

 **I've noticed in this fandom, many people hate Kikyo because she gets in the way of their ship with Kagome**

 **People tend to not realize or notice the burdens that Kikyo had on her own shoulders as a priestess before Kagome was even born. Its heavily implied both her and Kaede's parents are dead from famine, war or bandits.** **Meaning Kikyo would have been 15 or younger when Kaede was born.**

 **Anyway, please follow, favourite and review**

Kikyo sat in silence upon the giant grassy hill that rested in the outskirts in the village. She often came here for peace and quiet to escape her duties every now and again. As dutiful as she was of her protection of the sacred jewel, she needed time to herself in order to breathe and collect herself. Though the pressures she was under often drained her quite a bit.

As much as she had accepted the importance of her role and the trials she would face because of it. That did not mean she didn't have her own worries and weaknesses aside from the tasks she had to perform. Needing some space to simply watch her people from afar and take the time to reflect on her choices as well as herself as an individual for a bit.

But that did not mean she lowered her guard completely. Using the last of her strength to create a barrier to protect her from any harm that should come her way. The life of a priestess was anything but easy and many demons were out for blood. Many wanting vengeance for their slaughtered clan or simply attacking out of blood lust, enjoying seeing the suffering of humans.

Though she had learned through the eyes of her beloved that not all demons were as wicked, she knew that many of pure evil did exist. Simply existing for the suffering, blood lust, chaos and misery of humans. But she fought against that, making sure no such creatures got their hands on the jewel or even harmed a single villager whom resided in her domain.

She had been fighting so much lately that she hadn't had any time to rest or take it easy whatsoever. People outside of the village needed her help also, so she had been travelling back and forth to help those in need. Brewing new medicine for the villagers to keep them strong and heal their ailments. Often staying up late to simply get enough batches ready that would last them a long time, so they would not need her so often.

She had been purifying demonic aura's and defeating demons that were harassing villagers and killing people. As of late the rise in demon attacks had been rather troublesome causing her work load to get heavier. But she could not risk demonic aura affecting the health of her people or the pure minds of weaker humans, knowing what could happen under its influence.

What made it worse was some of them happened at night too, meaning she had not been able to sleep and recover from her work. Every time she thought it was over something new would raise its head and she would be once more bearing her bow and facing another battle. Though she had done her best to hide this from her sister, so she would not worry.

She knew Kaede was eager to learn the way of the priestess so she could be as strong and "Beautiful" as her sister affectionately called her. But she wanted Kaede to have a somewhat normal childhood too. Happy to see her learning about medicine and picking flowers, but she wondered if her sister also had a boy that she held dear to her heart too.

She sighed heavily as she felt her head ache the longer she thought. She was mentally and physically exhausted, but she had not let on to anyone that she felt this way. She didn't want them to worry or blame themselves for her failing health at having to protect them. As a priestess she could not let herself falter, she had to lead them and keep them safe. She had been assigned to this role the day she had discovered her powers. Knowing this would be her destiny.

She knew hardships, wounds and many dangers would come her way because of this path. She killed and fought demons who desired power and strength through wicked means. Making her an enemy to them as she acted as a shield and obstacle to their goals, but sometimes she wondered if some peace from it all too much to ask for. To wish for no more fighting.

She attempted to get up, but her body felt heavy and she could not make herself move. Confused as to what was happening and trying to find a reasonable answer. However, she could feel herself getting weaker. She felt lightheaded and dizzy, her body starting to fail her. She wanted so badly to let herself rest but she couldn't let herself become weak.

Her people needed her, her sister needed her and there was still so much to be done. But it was all becoming so much and she knew this was her punishment for thinking she could do it all. As everything started to become fuzzy and black, Kikyo felt herself falling backward onto the grass behind her. The village falling from her view and instead met by blue skies and fluffy clouds.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind, taking her by surprise. She had been so out if it she never heard them coming, showing how weak her powers were becoming. She looked up weakly, a sense of relief washing over her as she saw their face. InuYasha was standing behind her, a worried look on his face that she had never seen before. Rage, fear and relief mixed together.

"Inu… Yasha" she replied weakly her voice relieved and yet afraid. She had never even been able to sense him coming, as usually she would have been able to feel him watching her from a tree. God knows what would have happened if it had been another demon intent on harming her instead of him. How close she came to facing danger in her state.

InuYasha frowned, he had been able to smell her from afar. But her power was weaker than normal. She looked paler than usual and he could see the exhaustion on her face, she wasn't herself right now. "Kikyo, what are you doing out here? You're not well" he scolded in frustration. She may have been the village priestess and indeed a powerful one. But she was still a human being, she had her own physical limits.

Kikyo softened, as usual she had made him worry which she felt guilty for. Hearing the anger in his tone made her wonder if he had acted similarly towards his mother before she had died. "I'm fine, just a bit tired" she replied in a reassuring tone. But she should have been more careful, she could have been killed if it wasn't InuYasha who approached her.

InuYasha's frown deepened, not buying it. Kikyo pushed herself too hard as it was, she wasn't a demon she was a human. Her stamina wasn't as strong as his own, even she needed to recover from the strain she put herself under in battle and when tending to the villagers. He hated watching her try to please others while carrying all of her problems on her own back in secret.

He then lowered himself slowly so that he was positioned sitting behind her. He then pulled her onto his lap protectively, making sure she was comfortable. Placing her so that her head was placed on his chest and his arms were wound protectively around her. His mother had done the same to him when he was tired, scared or sick in the past and it had helped him recover greatly.

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise, he was so warm and soft. Suddenly aware of her femininity for one brief second, remembering she was also a woman as well as a priestess. She felt so safe in his arms, hearing the low growl under his breath. Showing his dominance and desire to keep her protected as his lover and would be mate. Realizing how her actions would have affected him.

"Just rest, I won't let anything happen to you" he replied in a reassuring tone. She looked terrible, as much as he wanted to chew her out that would only make her feel worse. He had never seen her look so weak before, not since the first time they met on the night of the dark moon when he became a human. Having hoped to never see her look so worn out ever again.

The blood that had been soaked and dried on her skin, the dirt that had covered her clothes and the stench of death in the air. The fierceness in her eyes had been bright as a flame and sharp as a knife. It was the only time he had ever felt afraid of Kikyo, yet at the same time he had been aware of how much damage she could take as a priestess.

Kikyo smiled fondly, feeling her heart flutter softly in her chest as if it were a bird about to take flight. "Thank you" she replied tenderly. No matter what came her way or what she faced, he was always by her side when she was at her worst. She slowly leaned towards the Hanyou and rested her head on his chest. Feeling his heartbeat like a lullaby in her ear, the calming sound slowly lulling her to sleep. All of her troubles slowly fading away.

InuYasha gazed at the priestess as she faded into sleep in his arms, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. Her long lashes tickling her pale cheeks, her soft lips slightly coloured with the rogue he had given her as a gift. He felt his cheeks redden as he watched her sleep in his embrace. Up until now he had only ever seen her look serious or sad, it was rare she ever smiled around him in a happy way.

But right now, she looked so peaceful, feeling his heart fill with a sense of warmth he hadn't felt since his mother had died. Having accepted that he carried a fondness for Kikyo that he could not yet describe, but it was indeed one that he had not felt in a very long time. She looked almost angelic, ethereal even in this light. She didn't smell like blood either, instead it was replaced with the herbs she always worked with. Mixed in with her own personal perfume.

He then smiled fondly, his heart aching with a tender love for the priestess. Reaching out his hand to stroke some of her dark hair from her face as she slept so soundly in his arms. "Sweet dreams Kikyo" he replied gently. Though her daily life was often hard, and she struggled with the burdens of fighting demons and protecting people. He hoped that her dreams were happy, not of this world but something better.

He then gazed up at the sky quietly, watching the clouds roll by in an endless ocean of blue. His amber eyes shining with a sense of wonder and peace, holding the woman he loved close. Being with her, these moments they shared, it made him forget he was ever alone. Remembering the part of him that was a man and not just a demon.


End file.
